<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting Your New Neighbors’ Daughter by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612322">Babysitting Your New Neighbors’ Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alive!Maitlands AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babysitting, Baking, Cookies, Cupcakes, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Hair Braiding, One Shot, Scary Movies, Sweet, Younger characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara babysits Lydia.</p><p>(This Fanfic takes place in an au where the Maitlands are alive and the Deetzes move across the street from them instead of moving in with them. Lydia is eight, Emily is alive, and Delia doesn’t exist.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz, Lydia Deetz &amp; Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alive!Maitlands AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting Your New Neighbors’ Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adam, honey, look!” Barbara squealed in excitement as she pointed out the window at a moving van that was parked on the driveway of the house that was opposite theirs. “We’re getting new neighbors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Adam asked his wife as he joined her at the front window of the house and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“That we should go and introduce ourselves to them?” Barbara asked and Adam nodded in response. “I’ll go make chocolate chip cookies for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea, Barbara,” said Adam and Barbara smiled, bounding off to the kitchen to make the chocolate chip cookies for her and Adam’s new neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, Adam and Barbara, a plate of cookies sitting in the latter’s hands, were standing over by the front door and discussing what else they should say when introducing themselves to their new neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if they have any children,” said Barbara with a smile on her face. “I could tell them all about my babysitting.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam looked out the window again. “And it looks like they have one child...a girl by the looks of it. Maybe it is worth mentioning your babysitting to them.”</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, they exited their house and made their way across the street to introduce themselves to their new neighbors and possible future friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, my name’s Barbara and this is my husband, Adam,” said Barbara in a cheerful voice, directing their new neighbors’ attention over towards them. “We live across the street from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” said a woman as she walked over towards the Maitlands and shook their hands one at a time. “I’m Emily and this is my husband Charles and our daughter Lydia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Charles, who picked up Lydia and carried her over, said.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought cookies,” said Barbara as she held out the paper plate containing the cookies that she had made earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” said Emily as Barbara handed her the cookies.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also a part-time babysitter,” Barbara continued. “Would you be interested in me as a babysitter for your daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>Charles and Emily looked at one another before looking back at Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>“How about next Tuesday night,” Emily suggested with a smile. “Charles and I do have somewhere to be that night. It’ll be until midnight. We could bring her to your house and come to pick her up after we get back.” She turned to her husband and asked him, “How does that sound, Charles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Charles. “I think that would work.” He and Emily turned to Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll pay you thirty dollars an hour to do it,” said Emily.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When next Tuesday night rolled around, as promised, Charles and Emily brought Lydia over to the Maitlands’ house in order for Barbara to babysit her. Adam had also decided to go out somewhere for a couple of hours so as to let his wife start with her babysitting. He said he’d be back around nine.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara heard the doorbell ring and she went upstairs to put on her favorite dress before rushing downstairs to open the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Deetz,” said Barbara as she allowed the three of them into the house. “Here to drop off Lydia?”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet we are,” replied Emily as she stepped out of Lydia’s view.</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia,” Charles said, kneeling down in front of her. “We’ll be back to pick you up around midnight so be on your best behavior for Mrs. Barbara, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Maitland is okay,” said Barbara with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Be on your best behavior for Mrs. Maitland.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Lydia said as she ran into the living room and started jumping on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” said Emily in apology as she and Charles turned to leave. “She’s been so excited for today every day since we moved in across the street from here early last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite alright,” said Barbara as she watched Charles and Emily leave. “Now, Lydia,” she said as she turned around to find the young girl standing behind her and staring up at her. “What do you want to do first?”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia held up a dvd of a horror movie and Barbara began to panic, grabbing the dvd from Lydia’s hands and placing it back on the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“Nono,” said Barbara as she bent down to pick Lydia up. “Let’s not watch any horror movies. You’re way to young to be watching one anyway and even if you did, it would just give you nightmares. How about we go upstairs and I can braid your hair instead. Doesn’t that sound like fun, hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” chirped Lydia and Barbara smiled as she carried the young girl up the stairs into the master bedroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Barbara sat Lydia on the master bed and headed into her and Adam’s shared walk-in closet to grab some hair supplies. She came out with a hair dryer, some hair bows, and some ribbons to braid Lydia’s long, Blonde hair with.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, Lydia admired the braid Barbara had done her hair up in in the mirror as Barbara tidied away all the hair supplies she’d gotten out. Lydia then saw her babysitter’s reflection approach the mirror and giggled when Barbara picked her up and carried her downstairs into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we make cupcakes for your parents when they come to pick you up at midnight,” suggested a grinning Barbara as she carried Lydia into the kitchen and set her down. “How does that sound, huh, Lydia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” cheered Lydia as she scampered over to the pantry and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>She was much too little to reach the shelf where the flour and sugar that would be used to make the cupcakes for her parents was. Barbara walked over, stood on her tippy toes, and reached the flour and sugar for Lydia. She placed it on the counter and walked over to the fridge to get the rest of the ingredients for the cupcakes she and Lydia were going to make.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara opened a recipe book and skimmed through it before stopping on the page that showed all the directions for making cupcakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” she said as she carefully looked at the page. “The first thing we do is add the eggs.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the cupcakes she and Lydia made sat and cooled, Lydia lay asleep on the couch whilst Barbara sat there and watched some tv.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang and distracted Barbara from her tv viewing, leading the twenty-eight year old woman to get up and answer the door. “Ah,” she said when she noticed it was Charles and Emily. “Come on in, guys. You’re early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Emily with a laugh. “It turned out the thing we had to go to was actually ended earlier than we originally thought so we came over at...” She turned to look over at Charles. “What time is it, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“10pm.”</p><p> </p><p>“10,” said Emily.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara led them into the living room and called out to Lydia,</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia! Your parents are here!”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia woke up, scampered off the couch, and made her way over towards Charles and Emily, smiling as Emily bent down and picked her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” said Barbara, just now remembering the cupcakes she and Lydia had made earlier. “Before I forget, Lydia and I made cupcakes for you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily placed Lydia down and went to get the cupcakes whilst Charles pulled out a total of nine ten$ bills and handed them to Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna go now,” he said as he picked up Lydia and exited the house with Emily following close behind him. “Barbara, we’ll need you to babysit Lydia again Friday afternoon. I hope that’s okay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect,” said Barbara with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And thank you for the cupcakes!” Emily called over her shoulder to Barbara as she, Charles, and Lydia started on their way back home.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome!” Barbara shouted back as she closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Babysitting Lydia was so much fun. Barbara couldn’t wait until she got to do it again Friday afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this work. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>